MAMAMOO
MAMAMOO (마마무) is a four-member girl group formed by WA Entertainment in 2014. The group is currently managed by Rainbow Bridge World. History Pre-Debut Before their debut, the girls did a lot of collaborations with artists like Bumkey, with Don't Be Happy, K.Will, with Peppermint Chocolate, and Geeks, with Heeheehaheho. 2014: Debut with ''Hello'', ''and [[Piano Man|''Piano Man]] On June 19, The group made their official debut with their first mini-album, Hello, with the title song, Mr. Ambiguous. The song wasn't only a hit, but the music video featured tons of artists like, CNBLUE's Jonghyun, Baek Ji-young, Wheesung, Jung Joon-young, Bumkey, K.Will, and Rhymer of Brand New Music. On the same day, they made their first live appearance on Mnet's M Countdown. On November 21, Mamamoo released their second mini-album ''Piano Man'' with the title track of the same name. Because of the popularity of both songs, they manage to win multiple Rookie awards at the end of the year. Members * Solar (솔라) - leader, main vocals * Moon Byul (문별) - rap, performance * Whee In (휘인) - vocals, performance * Hwa Sa (화사) - vocals, rap, maknae Discography Studio albums * Melting (2016) Mini albums * Hello (2014) * Piano Man (2014) * Pink Funky (2015) * Memory (2016) Digital singles * "I Miss You" (2016) * "Taller Than You" (2016) * "Angel, Dab Dab" (2016) * "New York" (2016) Collaboration singles * "Don't Be Happy" (with Bumkey) (2014) * "Peppermint Chocolate" (with K.Will) (2014) * "Heeheehaheho" (with Geeks) (2014) * "Ahh Oop!" (with eSNa) (2015) OSTs * "Marriage, Not Dating OST Part 2" (2014) * "My Lovely Girl OST Part.1" (2014) * "Spy OST Code No. 4" (2015) * "Innisia Nest OST" (2015) * "LG G5 & Friends OST" (2016) Concerts * MOOSICAL (2016) Trivia * Fans of the group are called "MooMoos". In Korean, "Moo (무)" means "radish" so fans are also referred to as such sometimes. Because of this, fans would bring radishes to their concert. It was announced later that the group's official lightstick is in the shape of a radish * It was revealed that MAMAMOO would wear stage outfits based on designs made by their fans * A trademark of nearly every MAMAMOO live performance is them changing up some part as a gimmick * They have nicknames such as Beaglemoo and 흥마무 (Heung-mamoo) because of their energetic and live personality. * The group has an average height of 160 cm (5'2"), with all of the members just having a 1 cm difference, because of that, the members are always comparing themselves by their height. this was very prominent in one of the songs in their album Melting, called "Taller Than You" (1cm의 자존심 (Pride of 1cm.)) Gallery Promotional File:MAMAMOO Peppermint Chocolate group photo.png|''Peppermint Chocolate'' File:MAMAMOO Hello group photo.png|''Hello'' File:MAMAMOO Piano Man group photo.png|''Piano Man'' File:MAMAMOO Ahh Oop! group photo.png|''Ahh Oop!'' File:MAMAMOO group photo.png|''Pink Funky'' File:MAMAMOO Um Oh Ah Yeh Group Teaser.png|''Um Oh Ah Yeh'' teaser Taller Than You MAMAMOO Promo.png|''Taller Than You'' File:MAMAMOO Melting group photo.png|''Melting'' File:MAMAMOO_Angel_promotional_photo.png|''Angel'' File:MAMAMOO_Dab_Dab_promotional_photo.png|''Dab Dab'' File:MAMAMOO New York group photo.png|''New York'' File:MAMAMOO_Memory_promotional_photo_1.png|''Memory'' Miscellaneous MAMAMOO_Logo.png|Logo MAMAMOO_Lightstick.png|Official lightstick Official links * Homepage * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * Youtube Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:2014 debuts